


ice;

by kkulgyeol



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Psychological Horror, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulgyeol/pseuds/kkulgyeol
Summary: sunyoul moves in with his best friend wooseok and it's great. if you don't count the weird sounds from the kitchen that is.





	1. (yein's pov)

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a horror, sort of a dark fantasy story. shinsun here is written as platonic. but you may imagine it however you want.  
also, i posted this accidentally, so please be nice.

Yein takes one more look around his new living room. His and Wooseok's. It's still weird, everything feels so fresh and new, and terryfying actually.  
"Tired?", - Wooseok walks quietly and speaks so softly, he reminds Yein of a fox. Imagining Wooseok with kitty-cat ears and fluffy paws takes the edge away.  
"No, just taking it all in," - Wooseok smiles with just corners of his mouth, but his eyes are sparkling with joy; he's popular as the "cold beauty" guy, but looking at him with his soft brown messy hair, smiling through sunlight, Yein feels warm.  
"I'm glad we're roomates now," - the warmth spills out of Yein's chest onto his cheeks.  
"Yeah, me too".  
"Hungry?", - Yein's stomach takes that as a signal to make the loudest sound, - "I'll take that as a yes. We have options: takeout or a breeze walk to the supermarket".  
"I don't mind either", - _please pick takeout, please, please takeout_.  
"Okay. Takeout it is then".

  
Yein realizes that the sun has set down only when he almost can't see Wooseok's face. They've been talking this whole time, about different things: it started from discussions of what kind of food they should order and somehow ended with Wooseok ranting why BTS's music is revolutionary for this time being. Sitting like this - next to sleepy Wooseok, speaking about whatever, Yein wants to just freezeframe this moment because it's perfect.

  
_Thud._ Thud, but softer. Yein perks up from his seat. It's so dark around him. They had've felt asleep on the couch. He doesn't want to wake Wooseok up. It's probably nothing. Yein closes his eyes, silence overtakes him as he starts falling back asleep.  
_Thud._ Calmness completely escapes Yein as he stands up. That was definitely something, he doesn't know what yet, but it was something, he's sure of it.  
"Wooseok," - Yein tries to contain the panick deep inside, but it's alrady out in the air.  
"Yeinnie?", - Wooseok is slowly falling out of sleep as he's met with fear on yein's face, - "What's wrong?"  
"There's something in the kitchen," - fear is burning Yein with embarassment, it feels blazingly hot.  
"Well, then let's go see what it is".


	2. (wooseok's pov)

There's nothing. It's just a kitchen, very tidy one because Wooseok doesn't cook often. He turns to meet Yein's eyes, but Yein looks down.  
"I was sure I heard something from here", - Yein's voice trembles a little, Wooseok wishes he could just hug him.  
"Maybe, it's from outside. The window is open", - Yein nods and turns to walk away. He looks so small, Wooseok has to physically stop himself from pulling him in.  
"I'll go to sleep. Good night, Wooseok".  
"Goodnight, Yeinnie".

Few day pass and they never talk about that weird night. Yein seems fine and Wooseok gives up trying to find any untruthfulness to it. All is well; they go to see new movie, Yein tells funny stories about frustrating customers, they have a game night with their friends. Wooseok forgets what happened. Until one evening. 

Until this evening when he hears the thuds himself. It can't be Yein because he's out with his friends and Wooseok is all by himself. The only way to find the source is to check. So Wooseok does. He walks in to the kitchen and there's still nothing, it's still rather tidy though there are a couple of dirty dishes in the sink, everything is perfectly fine. Except for the coldness. It's august, an unusually hot one, but right now Wooseok is freezing. Maybe, it's the nervousness, which is no way better but at least provides some logical explanation.

"Wooseok-ah!", - Wooseok runs from the kitchen to the corridor, - "Wow, if you missed me so much, you should've come with me".

Yein smiles and blushes at his own cheekiness.

"I'm just really happy to see you".


	3. (yein's pov)

Yein didn't forget about the first night at his new apartment; he tries to go on, but every night he hears something - or someone - rummage around the kitchen, the corridor, at the door of his room. These sounds make him feel like a rabbit hypnotized by a snake: tiny, helpless, about to be devoured. So yein pushes it away and smiles a bit brighter and holds onto Wooseok's laugh a bit tighter; he focuses on getting those heartfelt chuckles out of Wooseok's chest because they're the only thing keeping him sane. 

"I'm so glad to see you", - Yein smiles and feels himself go at ease. 

"Anyway, i saw the cutest cat on my way back home-,"

_Thud_. Ao familiar. But not only to Yein. Wooseok flinches too. 

"Did you hear it?" "Yeah" "We should-" "I'll go see what it is".

Yein's heart drops on the ground right with the silence after Wooseok - _is he even serious?_ \- says he's going to check it. By himself. Yein wants to tell him not to go, he wants to hold onto him and never let go, but does none of that. 

"Wooseok-"

"It's probably a rat or something like that. I'll be fine, Yeinnie, just wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay".


	4. (yein's pov)

Yein waits. And waits. And waits, and waits, and waits. The silence completely overtakes him, freezes him, traps him in this dark small hallway. He wants to scream or go check on Wooseok, or run. Run to hide, run to survive. Something is going on and Yein's mind is trying to save him. You know, anxiety is your brain saving you from dangerous situations, only the definition of "danger" changes. This one though is something dark, long forgotten, deep inside your own being.

"Wooseok-ah?", - Yein voice sounds weird. Transmuted through fear and worry, - "Is everything okay?"

Silence. Not okay. Very not okay. So not okay that Yein has to push himself in there and save Wooseok. From a possible rat. Or not a rat at all. 

But no saving was needed. Here's wooseok, smiling at Yein, unharmed, fine.

"I was starting to get worried about you!" - relief washes out any left energy in Yein's body, and he suddenly realises how tired he is.

"It was nothing. All is fine now".

Yein only now notices how cold he is. The autumn has surely come.

"Goodnight, Wooseok".

"Goodnight, Yein".


	5. (yein's pov)

All is fine. Yein keeps telling himself that everyday. Like that's a spell. Like if he says it enough times, it will come true.

If anybody would ask Yein about what's wrong, he wouldn't be able to point it out. It's mudy and complicated. Yein keeps trying to figure it out, keeps trying to catch that one exact moment where he could actually say "well, this sucks". But it's fine. 

Wooseok is fine. He smiles and talks, and he's fine. He is absolutely fine.

"Are you alright?", - Yein turns to meet Wooseok's eyes.

"Huh?"

"You don't like the movie?" - Wooseok turns off the tv and sits up so he could face Yein.

"Why? It's nice". 

"Well, you've been pouting this whole time", - Wooseok's face is so. Interesting as Yein notices. Not like he hasn't noticed how good-looking Wooseok was before, only it was different. Now there's something strange, something unusual. Before Yein loved watching the warm gold flakes in Wooseok's eyes shine through sunlight. And now. Well now Wooseok's gaze is so cold, it sends shivers down Yein's spine. It makes Wooseok's face look wrong, it makes his face unnatural. _Not alive._

As the sun sets, Yein founds that one thing he can now point at.


	6. (yein's pov);

All is not fine. Yein lies awake at night trying to fall asleep but he can't stop thinking about Wooseok's face. Not in a "what a beautiful face, I sure can't get enough of it", but in a "how can an alive person look so-". Look so what? Yein sits up in his bed in frustration. This is so stupid. He can't believe how stupid and rude he's acting right now towards his friend, his best friend. 

Yein thinks back to that one weird evening. It felt like time split into before and after. He still shivers thinking about how terrified he was for no particular reason. Wooseok never mentioned it again, the sounds are gone completely, but still. Since that one day Yein has been felling on edge. He'll have to investigate, even though he's been avoiding going into the kitchen since his first day here.

"You're going to work today?" - Yein asks the next morning, totally nonchalantly. Good job, Yein.

"Why?" - Wooseok looks up to him, confused. Uh-oh. Bad job, bad job!

"Um, just. Small talk. Casual," - Wooseok slowly nods. Then gives Yein a small smile.

"Yes. I am," - great! - "Are you going to work today?"

"No, have a day off," - Yein is literally beaming. Now he will have the opportunity to investigate what is going on. That's a problem half-done.

"Didn't you have a day off on Monday?" - well, shoot. He has good memory.

"I... Am treating myself today", - and another nonchalant move from Yein as he sits down on the couch next to Wooseok who smiles at him once again. Yein feels himself getting colder; he feels like when he watched an Animal Planet episode where one of the snakes looked like that just before eating the poor clueless bunny. Actually, he feels more like the bunny. 

"Well, have a nice day then. See you in the evening".

Yein feels like he can move only after Wooseok leaves, which has never been a problem before. He always felt comfortable around Wooseok, safe, warm. Yein stands up, the time is here, the time is now. To investigate. To figure out what's wrong. As he walks into the kitchen, he finds nothing is wrong. They have a built-into the wall closet for the food that doesn't need fridge, that's unusual for apartments, isn't that some safety regulation?

And then its door opens.


	7. (wooseok's pov)

The door finally opens. He's been stuck here for what feels like forever. His head hurts a little, which is no suprise, since somebody hit him.

"Wooseok-ah?" - Yein. He sounds terrified. No suprise. There is somebody in their apartment, they both should run, or call a police. Or run while calling the police. That sounds the best. Hopefully nothing bad happened to him.

"Yeinnie! Are you okay? Did they leave? Did they hurt you?" - Wooseok turns and streches his arm to pull him in, to check on him. But Yein steps back, looking like he's about to scream. So something bad did happen to him, - "So they did hurt you? We should call police. But let's get out of here first".

"There's nobody here" "But-" "What are you doing here? I watched you leave for work".

What? _He did what?_

"What are you talking about? I just walked in here because we heard somebody rummaging here-"

"That was two weeks ago".

_What?!_

They both look terrified. And suspious, trying to solve one another's ploy, to see through the play. Only Yein doesn't play. 

"You walked out", - Yein's voice shakes so much, Wooseok wants to keep him together so he won't start falling appart, - "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not trying anything, I mean what I said," - Wooseok steps in closer, pushing inside his desire to grab onto Yein's arms, - "I don't know what is going on".

Yein stumbles and almost falls forward towards Wooseok. He looks so attentivly at Wooseok's face, like he's trying to find something important about it, some hint of the lie, some hint of Wooseok messing around with him. Yein's face softens for a minute, but then fear in his eyes overtakes both of them, swoops them in like a sudden blizzard just in between them.

"Then what-"

"I'm home, Yein", - Wooseok's voice breaks through the Yein's terrified whisper, but Wooseok wasn't the one who did it.


End file.
